Turn Loose the Mermaids
by rainvalentine
Summary: Captain Levi and his crew were fishing in the ocean on his Carrack ship Maria. It was an average day none to exciting when something abnormal came up with the fishing net... A mermaid by the name of Eren. Levi decides to keep the mermaid but his crew have other thoughts on what to do with him than their captain.
1. Caught In The Net

_**SUMMERY:**_

 _ **Captain Levi and his crew were fishing in the ocean on his Carrack ship Maria. It was an average day none to exciting when something abnormal came up with the fishing net... A mermaid by the name of Eren. Levi decides to keep the mermaid but his crew have other thoughts on what to do with him than their captain.**_

 _ **Levi must protect Eren from his men, but can he protect himself from Eren?**_

 _ **A.N:**_

 _ **this is a story/rp that me and SassyPastelEren are putting together, hope you like it :)**_

 _ **ps. Levi is written by RainValentine and Eren is written by SassyPastelEren (these are AO3 account names)**_

The Maria was anchored down in the middle of the ocean, the crew had out their fishing nets and were bustling around the deck cleaning. Levi was inside of the captain's quarters sitting at his desk looking over the map and writing in his daily journal. They had been traveling to one of the Islands off of the coast of the Caribbean, they had stopped here for the day to replenish on their fish and to clean the deck. He hated it when his boat got messy.

Levi heard commotion coming from the deck and got up from his desk to walk out. It must be time for them to bring up the nets. Walking out onto the deck that was just what he saw. Most of his crew men were pulling up the net they had dropped hours before and pulling up their catch. He walked over to the edge to observe the catch. "Alright men, we got a good catch this time, pull her in."

Once the net hit the deck, fish spilled out… along with a boy who looked to be struggling with the net…

Eren had just seen something he'd never thought he'd see. His mother getting attacked by a shark. In his shock he swam away as his mother had screamed for him to. He had been swimming for what seemed like hours, eyes blurred from the the tears burning his eyes with the salt water. He hadn't realized he was swimming along with a school of fish until it had been too late, his fluke getting tangled in the net.

Before the brunet could untangle himself, Eren felt the net being pulled up. He was struggling with the net more as it broke the surface of the water, making him gasp harshly at the sudden loss of water. The brunet heard voices clamoring around him and the fish as he struggled to get free, but suddenly stilled when he saw the occupants and owners of the ship and net were humans. Something his kind feared.

The crew slowly all circled around the boy, gazing down at him in disbelief, before their eyes was something they thought was just in tales and songs they they sung. Levi pushed past the crowd to see the boy closer up, to confirm what he was seeing. "God damn you big brutes, move aside!" It was true, the boy in front of him was a mermaid.

After a few moments he shook of his surprise in time to see one of his crew members walk up to the boy. "Well lookie here. pretty little thing ye are." He reached over to touch the shells in the boys hair. Levi could see the fright in his eyes as he backed away from the intruding hand. "Oh all the things we could do with this one."

Levi had had enough, he didn't tolerate this behavior with his men. "That's enough, sailor. Back off." He walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him, looking over the beautiful creature. "Can you speak?" He asked as he reached down to untangle the rope from him.

As the men talked, Eren's eyes frantically looked from each man to the next, trying to find a way out between each but found no way. It wasn't till one moved to him, his shock making it hard to understand the words he spoke, only flinching and backing away. The brunet was scared from all the stories he'd heard of humans.

His focus though was brought to the hands around his tail and fluke, looking up to see who owned them. It was a man with black hair, styled into an undercut with what seemed to be a funny shaped cloth on his head. When some of his shock wore off, Eren finally registered what he had been asked. His lips felt dry as he tried speaking, only to lick them once to wet them a bit. "Y-yes. I can." He said in a voice that sounded both harsh and scared.

"Ah, good. Now, what were you doing in my net?" He asked but then turned to one of his men and they spoke to him.

"Cap'n Levi, sir. We could take this mer-person with us, he'd be worth a pretty penny."

As they were pirates, the idea of getting quite a few gold coins out of the boy sounded very tempting. A few others suggested slimier things, a few even stooping so low as to suggest they all use him to their will while they had him adored just to say they wooed a mermaid.

Levi wouldn't entertain the last suggestion, but decided they might as well keep him while he thought about what to do with him. He wasn't going to just thrown him back in and let him swim away. it wasn't everyday you caught a mermaid in your fishing net. Looking back to a few of his men, "Ready a tub of water in the storage chamber for now, we will keep him there." He stood up staring down at the boy. "And none of you are to touch him, understood?" He gave the order and walked back to his chambers. "I will be checking in on him shortly, i better not see that any harm has come to him."

Eren understood every word spoken now, even their suggestions, making his face pale. Though at hearing the one called Levi say his men weren't to harm him, the mermaid gave a small sigh of relief, knowing it was best not to resist the men as they worked to pick him up from the netting while some of the men gathered the fish that had come in the net as well.

Trying to make picking him up easier, Eren tried relaxing himself as he was carried down to the chamber with a tub already filled with seawater. It was enough for him to stay hydrated, but not enough to make it easy for him to leave. Ignoring the whispering around him, once in the tub, the brunet crossed his arms over his chest, turning away from the men, until he heard the footsteps starting to lead away from him. "Great.. first my mom dies and then i get captured.. The Goddess hates me and I don't know why." Eren mumbled to himself.

A couple of hours later, Levi decided to check up on the mermaid they had captured. He swore, if he found a single scratch or bruise on him he would have a crew to strangle. He picked up his journal and quill and walked down below deck.

Walking up to the door that went to the storage room he found two of his men chatting by the door suspiciously. He snuck up to him and heard them talking about sneaking in later that night to play with the new pet. This angered Levi, he didn't like to be disrespected by his crew men, most wouldn't dare. He walked up to the two men. "Care to enlighten me of your discussion of our new 'pet'?"

The two men looked at him with startled expressions, one of them responding. "N-No sir, we were just about to head back to our cabin sir."

"Then get your asses to your cabins now before i decide to shoot you for disobeying me!" He hollered at them and they shoved each other past him in the way of the crews quarters. He made sure they had done as they had told before opening the door to the storage room and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Eren flinched a bit as he heard shouting from outside the door, but still kept his back to whoever had entered the room. He was now tired from the shock wearing off and just wanted to be left alone. The brunet bent his tail a little so he could slide a little deeper into the tub, now no longer facing away from the door, but still not looking at his "visitor". The brunet knew there was one thing he could do to escape, but had figured to save it for the opportune time.

"If you're here to use me, I will warn you my teeth are sharp." Eren said, in a huff, hoping to deter whatever this persons motives were. He may be tired, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to put up one hell of a fight.

Levi walked in and sat on a chair under the lamp light across the room from the mermaid, he was looking down at his journal, opening it back up to the last page he was on. "I'm not going to touch you, for all I know you could have rabies or something." He looked up at the boy. "What is your name?"

Eren looked up at the familiar voice, the only one he could trust, at least on this ship. He gave a huff at the accusation of being diseased. "I do not have any illnesses.." The brunet felt the need to clarify, crossing his arms over his chest with another huff. The mermaid looked up again at the man, moving to lean against the edge of the tub. "Eren.. my name is Eren…but what are you doing with that?"

The boy knew he had a knack for curiosity and that it tended to lead to trouble but he figured asking a few questions of his own couldn't hurt.

Levi watched him and saw the curiosity cross the boys face. "Eren, such a normal name for a mermaid..Tch, your very inquisitive for a captive. " He looked down at his journal when asked what it was. "It's my ledger, i use it to keep track of the days and the happenings, as well as supplies and cargo." He looked back at Eren, he had a question of his own that he hadn't yet gotten the answer to. "What were you doing in my net?"

Eren nodded at the others answer, shrugging at his words. Though when he had asked about why the mermaid was caught in his net, the brunet froze, recalling of the memories that lead to him being caught.

"I-i wasn't trying to steal your fish.. I swear. I..i was swimming away from…something…" He trailed off, the images of his mother being attacked by a shark still fresh in his mind, eyes watering at the thought. "I didn't see the net until it was too late and was being pulled up." He answered, hoping the raven haired man believed him.

Levi looked at him with a confused look. "And what exactly would you have been running away from. Arnt mermaids suppose to be so fierce and dangerous?" He saw how distraught Eren was starting to look, "Oi, Eren." He didn't really know how to react to that kinda of emotion that showed on the boys face.

"N-no we aren't. You have us confused with Sirens. They just look like us…" The mermaid said with a sniffle before looking up at Levi with a sigh. "I mean we sing too, but more for enjoyment and to stun a fish for brief moments so we can get away, but it doesn't work on all fish. Sharks mainly, which is what I was swimming away from. I couldn't see where I was swimming because I was crying…" Eren said with a huff, looking down at the floor over the edge of the tub. He didn't expect a human to fully understand how he felt. Sure they experienced loss just like any other creature, but it seemed different, or so the brunet thought.

"So, You were running from-i mean swimming away from a shark and just happened to get caught in my net, in this giant sea." He wasn't to sure if he believed him but he didn't push the issue farther, he had his fish, and now he had a mermaid. "He set his book down and walked over to the tub and braced himself on the edge. "You know, you should watch where you're going, you could have ended up in a lot worse hands… Not saying that you're in safe hands now." He reached down and stroked it lightly over his tail. "I have yet to decide what to do with you yet."

Erens tail flinched away from him, a glare sent Levis way. "Well you would be blinded by tears if you just saw your mother killed in front of you." The brunet spat out. The mermaid tried curling his tail as far from his hand as possible. "Mind sharing some of your ideas.. since I know what your men want to do to me."

Levi splashed some water up at him at the first comment. Eren would be surprised how well he knew of that feeling. His mother died in front of him when he was very young. She died from an illness that had spread through the small fishing village. "Watch yourself boy!." He frowned down at him, it wasn't exactly something he liked being reminded of and tried to keep the hurt flashing over his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe i will sell you to the highest bidder. My men are right, you would earn us a very pretty penny, i might be able to get a new ship. I could only imagine the things those men would do to you, and i wouldn't be there to stop them." He looked over Eren's body. "I could keep you as my pet maybe." However, even if he were to keep him as a pet, he wouldn't lay a hand on him, this boy was to precious. He honestly didn't know what to do with him, but he didn't want to get rid of him. What he told him was pretty much just bluffs.

The splash of water surprised the boy, making him flinch. He knew he'd obviously struck a nerve with his first comment. Clearly Levi could relate to him on some level with that reaction, but figured since he was at the mercy of this man and his crew, it would be unwise to make Levi angry.

As Levi spoke, Eren felt his eyes roaming over his body, making him want to cringe. With a sigh, the mermaid figured he'd better get to bargaining with him so things would be made easier for the two of them. "How about this, since you seem to be in need of something of worth, I will stay, but only if you let me leave for a few hours a day? In those few hours, if you can supply me with a decent net, I can go through sunken ships and bring back things of worth for you." He suggested this as a way to hopefully either appease the other man, or at least help him get ideas on what to do with him. Eren then added another thought. "And if you agree to that, for me to stay here, at least use some of the money you get from what i find to buy or build me a tank or something. This tub is uncomfortable."

Narrowing his eyes at him, he responded. "And how do i know that once i let you into the water you're not just going to swim away to never been seen again. Did you forget that you would have that advantage. What would you gain in this bargain if i were to agree… Sounds to me that i would be the only one profiting." He looks down at him suspiciously.

Eren nodded. "I can see why you'd have that concern, but I basically just lost my last remaining family member.. Sure I have friends, but none of them have lost anyone. I want to get away from this part of the ocean. Plus I've always wanted to travel farther than where my pod of merfolk live. I've never seen the rest of the ocean." The mermaid said, being sure to not exactly say where his pod lived, trying to keep them safe.

The brunet met Levi's gaze. "I don't want to be here, in this part of the ocean, that is anymore, and swimming long distances can be tiring. So really, my getting treasure from sunken ships would be me earning my keep to stay aboard." He said, keeping his face calm so that the other might believe him as he tucked a lock of his brunet hair behind a seashell he had pinned into his hair.

Levi continued to gaze down at him, silent for a few moments. "I will think on this. I want to make sure you're not just fibbing to get out of my ship." He walked back over to his chair and picked up his quill and journal. "I'm going back to my quarters. I'll return to check on you in the morning. Goodnight Eren, don't let any of my crewmen sneak in on you." With that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Eren nodded as the captain left. He could understand his concern for him Leaving. Though the mermaid knew of a way to make sure Levi knew he could be trusted, but would half to wait till after nightfall. So for now, he sat in his tub, watching the waves from the porthole, splashing his chest with water occasionally to keep his gills long his neck hydrated.


	2. A Deal

_**A.N:**_

 _ **this is a story/rp that me and SassyPastelEren are putting together, hope you like it :)**_

 _ **ps. Levi is written by RainValentine and Eren is written by SassyPastelEren (these are AO3 account names)**_

 ** _If you would like to read it on AO3 the link is /works/4815692/chapters/11025497_**

Levi sat at his desk and watched as the sun finished setting. It had been a pretty eventful day for a day out at sea. Nothing much usually happened other than a random attack from an English or Spanish Schooner ship. However, they never seemed to learn that their Schooners were no match for his Carrack ship.

Standing up from his desk, he put his things away and stripped down to just his trousers and slipped into bed. Letting out a sigh, he would have to think of what he was going to do with that mermaid that now resided in his ship's hold.

As night fell, Eren's stomach growled, aching for food after such a long day. He figured most of the crew would be asleep by now and grinned to himself as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the tub, fluke dragging across the floor with a wet plopping sound. He looked around one more time, ears listening to make sure no one was near before he relaxed, groaning as the scales on his tale started receding into his skin, revealing two legs.

The mermaid grinned as he flexed his toes, trying to get used to this form once again. It had been months since he shifted and needed to get used to the limbs again. It took Eren a few minutes before he stood, holding the edge of the tub for support as he stretched the limbs, getting used to their weight again, walking in place to get used to the motion.

Once Eren was sure his legs were stable he walked a bit around the cargo hold, not touching anything, just getting used to walking. Once he was sure he could handle the rest of the ship, the brunet used his nose, finding the scent of fish, quietly leaving the cargo hold, looking around to be sure no one was around as he made his way to the stairs, sniffing again to find the scent.

Eren looked for the stairs, internally groaning as he saw the sleeping sailors near the stairs. "Fuck me." He whispered, trying to quietly maneuver around the sleeping sailors, but didn't see a small box in front of him, tripping over it with a loud yelp.

A couple of the men heard the sound of someone yelp, a few of the men muttered something about leaving their treasure alone. The others rolled over in their groggy state, rubbing their eyes. Sitting up one of the crew men looked groggily at Eren before realizing who was standing there. He became alert with that realization and jumped out of bed. "Well look what we got here." He kicked the bed of the sleeping crew member next to him causing him to wake up alone with the few others. "Our lil mermaid has legs."

Another guy walked up behind Eren, standing very close. "And what do you think ye be doin boy." He clamped his hands down in Eren's shoulders, holding him there. "What should we do to em. He did come out of his safe spot, so it ain't our fault."

Another said, laughing. The one who woke up first looked over him with hungry eyes. "I say we have our fun while the Cap'n is sleepin." He grabbed Eren and tossed him onto his bed. "Me first."

Eren cursed his luck as the men started waking up, cringing as they spoke, glaring at any man he could see that wasn't behind him. The situation wasn't helped when his shifting left him without clothing. As the mermaid was tossed onto a bed, He snarled at the men. "Don't you fucking touch me!" Eren said, trying to kick at the men, but since he was still getting used to his legs, his kicks were weak. "I swear to the Goddess I will kill you if you touch me!" He said, before trying to use his voice to stun them, but realized it didn't work when he had his legs.

Levi was woken up by a loud banging on his door, he had just fallen asleep. Cursing at the person on the other side, he got out of bed and stomped over to it. "This better be fucking good." He wasn't getting much sleep anyways but the lack thereof made him cranky.

Charles, the youngest of his crewmen and the only one that Levi thought had a sensible head on his shoulders, was standing on the other side of the door, staring up at him with a panicked expression. "Cap'n come quick! The others, they have the mermaid. They plan-"

Levi didn't even let him finish his sentence, he ran out of his cabin not bothering to get his shoes or shirt and marched down to the hold. He heard Charles yell after him that they were all in the crews quarters. 'What the hell was he doing in there?' he asked himself.

He barged into the crews quarters, infuriated by what he saw. Eren pinned down on a bed with Marion, an older crew member and one who frequently disobeys Levi, Standing over Eren with his pants undone. "What in the Bloody Fucking Hell is going on here!" He hollered.

The men around Eren all stiffened and looked at their now furious captain. They all stepped back away from Eren and Marion pulled up and fastened his trousers.

Levi turned to Charles, whom followed him down. "Stay with Eren." Turning back to the men he picked up one of the pistol that was sitting on a crate and pointed it at Marion and yelled. "Marion, up on deck, Now." Marion did as he was told, however trying to plead with Levi all the while.

After several moments, Levi returned back to the crews quarters without Marion. He pointed at a couple of men in the corner. "You two, get that tub and take it up to my quarters... NOW!" He yelled the last part when he noticed hesitation. He walked over to Eren and scooped him up in his arms and looked over the other men. "Rest now while you can, because you will not be getting any for a while." He said angrily and carried Eren up to his quarters as they awaited the tub to be brought up.

Eren flinched at every shout Levi made, a glare still set on his face even though tears streaked his cheeks. When Levi went up on deck, the brunet stayed near Charles, waiting for Levi to return. He didn't feel safe around these men. The mermaid looked up at hearing Levi's return.

As the raven haired man picked him up, Eren wrapped his arms over Levi's shoulders, hiding his face in his neck as he was carried up to Levi's quarters. "I-I'm sorry. I..I was just wanting a single fish to eat.. I hadn't eaten yet today. I'm sorry." He said into Levi's neck, his voice hoarse from trying to stun the men, having failed.

Levi walked them into his chambers and shut the door before setting Eren down on the small couch he had against the wall and threw a blanket over him to cover him up. He was still stunned at the fact that Eren had legs... Legs!

He needed to think, he looked down at Eren and asked. "I'm guessing you just eat raw fish right? I'll go retrieve you one after they bring up your tub." He was pacing about the cabin for several moments before sitting at his desk, leaning his elbows on the desk and head in his hands. "Why-how do you have legs?"

Eren tried thinking hard over the question, making sure he had his words right. He folded his hands in his lap, looking at Levi, hoping he wasn't mad. "W-well.. Just like some fish have things that make them different, some mermaids can change their tails into legs. It's rare, but it can be done by few." The brunet explained, glad his voice was getting back to normal.

"At least now, you know I could have easily left but I was only trying to get a fish. I want to stay." He said, hoping this proved his point to their previous talk before Eren tried getting some food.

Levi was still in a state of shock but it was starting to wear away the longer he stared at the boy. "So…" From where the boy was, he was away from the stairs to go to the top deck to just walk away. He was just so flabbergasted right now, he had a man hanging over the side of deck by his feet and a mermaid with legs in his cabin. "You could have left any time if you had wanted…" He was more speaking to himself then to Eren. "Alright. My men are going to hate me for this but i really don't care anymore after the stunt they pulled."

There was a knocking at the door. Levi got up to open in and allowed his men to carry the tub into the cabin. "Put it over there against the wall." He pointed to a empty space on the wall across from the couch. The two crew men sat it down and began filling it with buckets of water and left as soon as it was done.

When the door closed behind them, Levi picked up Eren and sat him down in the tub. "Don't move, I'll go get you some fish." He left and came back moments later with a fish and tossed it at Eren and went to go sit where Eren was previously residing on the couch.

While Levi had left after setting Eren back in the tub, the brunette groaned, figuring the other would expect him to have his tail back, but figured to save it so Levi could see for himself. He simply splashed some water to his neck and chest so he wouldn't be too dried out when he did revert to having a tail.

When Levi came back, tossing the fish at him, Eren turned, shy about his eating in front of a human. Once he finished eating the fish, scales and all, he turned to face Levi again. "T-thanks for the fish. And again I am sorry for the trouble I caused. I didn't mean to do that…" Eren said, trailing off before laying straight as he could in the tub, groaning as he bit his lip.

The mermaids tail started to reform, making Eren groan in pain. It always hurt more to reform his tail than it did to form legs.

Levi hadn't know what Eren was doing at first when he laid down and started moaning. He got up and walked over to the boy and saw his face contorted in pain, looking down his body he saw that his legs were fusing together and scales were coming out of his skin… He had already thought he had seen everything, he didn't think he would see a mermaid transformation.

He walked over to his locked liquor cabinet and poured him a glass of whiskey. However, after today, he needed more than just a glass of strong booze. He brought the booze back over to the couch and stared at the boy. He wanted to say something but he was at a loss for words at that moment. He filled his glass again and downed it before deciding to ditch the glass on the table and drink from the bottle. Leaning back in the couch he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can stay, you can travel with us and all that other shit… But under one condition… You are to stay by my side or in this cabin. Do not leave my eyesight unless you're swimming." He took a swig of the bottle.

Eren gave a small sigh as his tail finished fusing, smiling as he heard Levi. "Understood. So then it's a deal? That I search sunken ships for things you can sell for money and I can stay?" The brunet asked for clarification. He was glad that Levi was agreeing to the deal. It meant Eren could see more of the world and it made the boy smile.

"Yes, just don't make me regret this decision." He said as he wiped a hand across his face. "The next port we stop at, I'll have another tub made for you." He figured that would make him happy. If he was going to be living on this ship, he might as well be comfortable.

Levi looked down at his now half empty bottle of whiskey and then to Eren. "Want some?" He wasn't sure if mermaids could drink but knowing how rough of a day both of them had, he thought he'd ask."

Eren's face lit up at that and the mention of a bigger tub. He didn't mind the tub, but it was too cramped for his tail. "That sounds like a good idea. I can get some stuff from ships to help you pay for it." The brunet offered, knowing it might be very costly to have something like that made.

The mermaid looked at the bottle, moving in his tub so that he was closer to Levi, sniffing at the bottle, his face scrunching up a little. "It smells weird.. And you like it?" He asked, still curious about many human things. The brunette didn't even know if he could drink anything other than water, but was curious to know if he could drink stuff like this too.

Holding the bottle, Making sure to keep it upright while he spoke, Eren tested how the bottle felt in his hands. "Well I don't need anything too uhm.. what's the word.. fancy? Yeah! Fancy. Just something simple but a little bigger than this." The brunet said, looking at Levi with a grin.

The mermaid sniffed at the bottle again and shrugged, taking a big swig, gagging and coughing the liquid up. "Gah! Ack! H-how do humans drink this?!" The brunet asked, still coughing.

Levi chuckled at his response, it wasn't much more than he expected. "Its an acquired taste, the side effects are better than the taste, it's enough to look past the taste." He grabbed the bottle from Eren and took another swig of it before handing it back over. "Wanna try again?" Levi wasn't a lightweight but he was already starting to feel a bit of the alcohol. "It might make you sleep easier. And don't worry, i'm not going to molest you in your sleep or anything."

Eren blinked at that last part. "I know you won't. Out of everyone on this ship, it's you and Charles that I trust most." He said before taking a much smaller sip of the whiskey, letting it sit for a moment, testing the taste out before swallowing it. He took another small sip before handing the bottle back to Levi. "It definitely tastes better in smaller amounts." The brunet said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, no big swigs until you're used to it." He said as he took a swig from the bottle. He rested his head back against the tub and sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. "So, are your kind really as dangerous as they say?" He asked, taking another swig and handing the bottle to Eren. "That you lure in sailors into the water to be taken to Davy Jones locker."

The mermaid took another few sips, handing the bottle back to Levi. "No. Yes we use our voices to protect ourselves when not singing for fun, but defensively it's more for protection. Sirens are the ones who lure men away. They look like us, but up close are much scarier." Eren said, leaning over the edge of the tub to look at the other as they talked.

He took a few more sips and shared the whiskey with Eren as they talked. Soon the bottle was empty and forgotten on the floor, Levi himself was past tipsy. As they talked, he was still stumped about Eren being able to form legs. "When your tail turned into legs.. Can you do that at will? What about that one they call the goddess, what was her name… Atar-something… Atargatis!"

Eren chuckled, now a little drunk from such low tolerance for the drink. "Y-yeah. I can change anytime I want. See?" He said, closing his eyes, face slightly contorting in pain as the scales receded and legs started to form. The brunet spoke as his legs formed. "And the Goddess? Her name is Atargatis. She was the first of our kind. She had been human once but in grief of her human lover's death, she tried drowning herself in the sea, but the gods thought her too beautiful to die so they made her live on as one in between land and sea and gave her a tail of scales. Now she is the one who protects the sea folk, merfolk and siren alike. Or if someone dies of grief or an emotion so strong of love, She turns them and their lover to a mated pair of merfolk. I've never met anyone who was made into one before, so it's more of just a legend told to the young ones." He explained.

"Oh look! See?" He said, standing from the tub, a little wobbly. "The Goddess is why some of us can do this!" He said excitedly, face red from the alcohol.

Levi stood up as he watched Eren stand in the tub with wobbly legs. ""Whoa boy, careful you are quite drunk." He caught Eren as he tipped forward. "Goddamn, you are... Very naked, again." He said looked down at him. "I take it you are not used to using legs." Levi said as he helped steady Eren. "How long can you stay like this?" If he wanted to take Eren onto the port with him, he didn't want him drying up while in town.

Giggles bubbled from Eren's lips as he nodded, holding onto Levi's arms. "Well I don't have clothes, so of course I'm naked." He said,flexing his toes as he stood, getting used to the feeling of legs again. "And once I'm out water with legs, I can have legs as long as I want. Even my gills recede and look like scars. See?" He said, tilting his head to show Levi his neck. The brunet didn't give a damn that he was naked. It was normal for him.

He did notice the gills receded, he also noticed now that Eren was standing that the brat was taller then him by several inches... Just like the rest of his crew, he couldn't help but glare up at him.

"Well, then we are just going to have to get you clothes to wear when we go out on port, aren't we." He made sure that Eren would be able to stand on his own before he sat down on the couch, he didn't stay sitting for long because that put him at eye level with the boys junk. Standing back up he picked up a blanket and tossed it at him. "For fucks sake, cover yourself or turn back into a mermaid, your distracting." He started giggling himself, today started out so horrible and now he was talking to a walking mermaid, he may have finally gone crazy.

Eren chuckled, holding the blanket as he carefully stepped out of the tub, wrapping the blanket around his torso, making it look like some makeshift dress as he sat on the the edge of the tub. The brunet found it odd that the other felt his nakedness was an issue but didn't question it. "I can't turn back into a mermaid. I'm always a mermaid.. I just look human now." Eren said with a small hiccup.

He hummed softly as he thought of something to ask. Once Eren had a question, the humming stopped. "So.. What do I do now? I know I'm to stay either in this room or by your side when not swimming, but what do I do when I'm in here or whatever?" He asked, wanting to know what to expect of living with Levi and his crew.

"Anything you want as long as it doesn't make a mess. Maybe we can pick you up some bath toys so you can play in the water." Levi said with a smile. He motioned to his chest in the corner next to the couch. "I have books, if you know how to read. Most of the time you will be with me so not having anything to do shouldn't be a problem." He let out a yawn, the events from the day mixed with the whiskey were starting to take its toll on him.

"Your taking the alcohol a lot better than i thought you would. But, I bet if i came over there and pushed you with a finger you would fall back into the tub." He stood walked over to his bed and readied it for himself after flinging the covers of earlier. He sat down on the bed and looked over at Eren. "Stay like that or turn back into a fish, I don't care. I'm getting some sleep and so should you."

Eren gave him a curious look when he mentioned bath toys and books, not knowing what either of them were, but figured he could ask at a later time seeing as how Levi seemed to be tired and getting ready to sleep. He left the blanket on the couch before getting back into the tub, wincing as he let his tail reform.

Once back in his normal form, Eren leaned against the tubs side. "Okay.. Goodnight Levi." With in minutes the brunet was fast asleep.

Later in the night, Eren dreamed of his mother, how it was when he was younger. Suddenly the dream turned horrid as he relived his mother's death in his dreams, crying out. His cries sounded like that of a whale or dolphin crying out as his tail thrashed about in the water of the tub.

Levi was awoken by an odd sound, like that of a whale in his cabin and splashing. He thought he was dreaming at first, that he wasn't completely awake because nothing was in his room. Then he remembered, there was a mermaid in a tub in his cabin. He sat up and slowly opens his eyes and groaned in displeasure from being woken up by such noises. "Eren..." He looked at the boy and saw him in an obvious state of discomfort, the noises coming from him and the splashing from his tail.

He quickly got out of bed to check on the boy, seeing that he was still asleep he assumed he was having a nightmare. He reached a hand out to shake the him. "Eren, wake up. Damn it, you brat you're making a mess."

Eren woke with a start at being shaken, his body going still in the water. He blinked a couple of times as he looked up at Levi, tears coming from his eyes. Once he got his bearings of where he was and realized he was awake, his tears came down like rain from his eyes as he flung himself at Levi, arms wrapping around his torso, sobbing into his stomach, still sounding like a crying whale, though not as loud.

Levi was taken aback by Eren's expression, he was never in this situation and didn't know what to do. When Eren wrapped his arms around Levi it almost knocked him over but he braced himself. "Eren, what's wrong?" Eren doesn't say a word to him, only cries. "Shh Eren, you're okay, it was just a nightmare." He says as he pats Eren, soon realizing that didn't get him anywhere. Cursing to himself, he pried Eren's arms off of him and stepped into the tub. He sat down so that his back was up against the side of the tub and pulled Eren against him, trying to calm him down.

Eren curled against Levi, slightly shocked that Levi had gotten into the tub to try comforting him. "I-it felt so real.. I saw her.." His words caught in his throat with another sob as he buried his face into Levi's chest. The mermaids body shook with each sob.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and cradled him against his chest, not sure of what else to do. He placed a hand on Eren's back and rubbed it up and down until he felt Eren's sobs subside. Soon he realized that the mermaid had fallen asleep on him and he was now stuck in the tub…

"Fuck."


	3. Punishment Dealt

_**A.N:**_

 _ **ps. Levi is written by RainValentine and Eren is written by SassyPastelEren (these are AO3 account names)**_

 ** _If you would like to read it on AO3 the link is_** ** _archiveofourown . org_** ** _/works/4815692/chapters/11025497 (just remove the spaces_**

Eren woke the next morning, a few hours after having fallen back asleep against Levi's chest. With a groan he looked up, still shocked to find the other in the tub. "L-levi.. Wake up.. Y-you slept in the tub." He said moving away from Levi, patting his shoulder gently, trying to wake him as he heard a knocking at the door.

Levi slowly woke up, he was very groggy and sore from such an uncomfortable sleeping position. He opened his eyes as he heard the knocking on the door. Cursing to himself he yelled, "someone better be sick or dying!" He knew he was going to be cranky today. The door slowly opened and Charles stepped in. "Cap'n sir, the crew is–" Charles didn't finish the sentence, he was stunned by seeing his captain waking up in the mermaids tu. "I-im… Am I interrupting something?"

At hearing Charles' question about possibly interrupting, Eren drew away from Levi, shaking his head. "No. It was just a long night and I had trouble sleeping and.." The brunet trailed off, trying to think of something that wouldn't make Levi look bad, knowing even with humans, that people of power had reputations to uphold. "I kinda begged and pleaded for him to sleep with me, just for the night since it was my first night sleeping without family." He said, telling a small truth to make it believable.

Standing up in the tub, he let out a very displeased groan. His pants were heavy with water and his skin was all pruney from several hours in the water. "Ah shit." He stepped out of the tub and motioned for his bathing towel he had hanging in the corner. "hand me that, Charles." He said as he started removing his own soaked clothes to change into some fresh clothes for the day.

"What is it, Charles." He asked, taking the towel from the boy as it was handed to him.

"The crew is all awake and comin up deck. Thought you'd wanna know." Charles knew that Levi was upset with his crew and punishment was going to start today, and Levi was going to work the men to the bone.

Levi was now fully dressed and ready for the day. "Thank you, Charles. I will be out momentarily.

After being dismissed, Charles when to leave but then saw the men outside and looked back at levi. "Umm, Cap'n. I think they are trying to pull up Marian."

Eren looked away as Levi changed, remembering Levi's issue with him being naked when he changed forms, but looked back when the two spoke. 'Wasn't that the guy from last night?' The brunet thought to himself as he pulled himself up on the side of the tub. "Levi, do you want me to stay here or to follow you? It may take me some time to get used to my legs, so you can go deal with that while I get used to them, if you want me by your side today." Eren said, looking at the two.

He cursed at Charles words as the body left. He looked over at Eren and thought for a moment and looked over at him. "Yes, you can come. It's up to you if you want to see the punishment dealt to the crew." He had finished dressing and walked over to the door, opening it, he could hear all the commotion outside. "I'll be back for you in a few moments." With that he stepped out and closed the door.

Levi saw all his men clustered together around the side of the deck, pulling up an unconscious Marian that they had not been given permission to do. Pulling his pistol out of his back pocket he cocked it as he walked up the stairs to the bridge. "You all must really want me to kill the man, don't you." He yelled as he looked over the railing at his crew. "You have not caught me on a good morning, I am not feeling the least be merciful."

One of his crew members thought it wise to yell back a comment. "Go back to yer fancy cabin and drink yer fancy tea water!" That remark earned him a bullet, sending his body falling limply to the floor. The rest of the crew looking down upon it and stepping back away from it.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" The crew was silent. "This is what is going to happen. You will finish pulling up Marian and take him down to the infirmary so that I can deal with him once he awakens. The rest of you will clean up this bloody mess." He turned to his first mate that was standing at the helm. "Take us to the nearest island, there should be a small one due east a few hundred meters.

"Aye aye, cap'n." Lucky his first mate was wise enough to keep his mouth shut, else he would be steering the ship right now.

He looked back over to the crew men and hollard. "Alright, now this is what's going to happen. Once you all are finished with that, you will all be cleaning this entire ship, Stern to Bow, Bilge to the Mast. If I see one spot at all that is unfinished or doesn't meet my expectations, the whole ship will be redone. Next, you will sort through and recount all the supplies. Do I make myself clear?" All he got were a few mutters of disapproval and loud curses. "If I hear any complaints or slacking off, the offenders will be joining Marian with his punishment."

The crew looked up at him shocked, but remained quiet this time. Levi looked over and hollard at Charles, "Charles, go make me some of my 'fancy tea water' and bring it to my cabin." He walked down the stairs and went to his cabin. When he reached his door, he looked back and saw that the men were still just standing there staring at him. "Did I stutter? Move, NOW!" He then opened the door and walked in, slamming it behind him.

In the time that Levi had been outside the cabin, Eren had formed his legs, wrapping the blanket from the couch around his waist as he used the wall to support himself as he walked back and forth in place to get used to walking. The brunet had heard the muffled yelling from outside the cabin as he walked and could tell Levi was getting angry.

Once he was more confident in his legs, Eren stepped away from the wall, walking over to the bookshelf as Levi came back in, flinching as he slammed the door behind him. "I-i take it they aren't too pleased?" The mermaid asked, sitting on the couch, getting out of Levi's way.

He lifted his head up from his hands and looked at the mermaid. "If I didn't need them, I would have thrown them all overboard a long time ago." He had never gotten along with the crew that he inherited from his uncle. They all thought of him still as Captain Kenny's boy, that he was to weak and small to captain a ship. He thought he did a fine job, sure he's made his mistakes, he's only human. Looking over at Eren, he sighed. "We need to get you some clothes. I can't have you walking around the ship wrapped in only a blanket." standing up, he walked over to one of his chest and pulled out some of his clothes for Eren. "The trousers may be a bit small but the shirt should be okay. We will be arriving to a island soon that has a fishing village, we can get you some clothes then."

Eren nodded, standing to follow Levi. "Okay." He took the shirt and trousers, moving back to the couch, feeling how the fabric felt in his hands. The brunet had never touched dry fabric before as was amazed by how if felt in his hands. "This feels soft.." Eren said, trying to put the shirt on, but failing miserably, getting his arm stuck. With a sigh, he turned towards where Levi had last been. "I-if it wouldn't be too much, mind helping me? I'm sorry, but I've never put on clothing before. I can figure out the trousers, but this is tricky for me." He said with a small huff.

Levi sighed and walked up to Eren. "Here, let me see it." He asked as he held his hand out for the shirt. When Eren handed it to him he placed it over his head and helped him bring his arms though the sleeves. The shirt wasn't a bad fit on him. a little more snug in the chest on him than it was on Levi. That was solved by just loosening the ties on the chest.

"There, now put the trousers on and tuck in the shirt." He walked over to sit at his desk and opened his journal as Eren finished putting on his clothes. He had a lot to record before they arrived at the island.

Eren nodded as he tugged the trousers on. They were a bit snug once he had them buttoned with the shirt tucked in. He stood, walking to the mirror in the room, looking himself over. The brunet rose an eyebrow, smiling at how the trousers made his rear end look and was happy with the results of his first time wearing clothes, even if they felt just a tad bit constricting. Eren then looked over at Levi, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you for lending me some of your clothing."

Levi glanced up at Eren to see him in the clothing, he had to catch himself from staring at the mermaids ass. 'Damn it.' He cursed to himself. "It's no problem. It's better than you running around, naked teasing the crew."

The two of them hung around the cabin for a few hours until there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Levi hollard.

Charles opened the door and peaked his head inside. "Cap'n sir, we've arrived at the island."

Levi nodded in response. "Alright, have the men bring up Marion. we will be out in a moment."

Charles looked confused. "We sir?" He asked, looking from Levi to Eren. "Ye sure that's a good idea?"

"He will be fine Charles, trust me." He responded back, receiving a nod from Charles.

Levi looked back at Eren. "Are you ready?"

Eren had spent most of his time letting Levi work as he looked at a few books from the book shelf. He couldn't read, but the pictures were beautiful. The only time he'd interrupted Levis work was to ask what a certain picture was, that looked like a mermaid. The brunet got a good laugh, saying how they should have called it either a siren or harpie for how grotesque the mermaid was drawn.

Once Charles came in, telling them they had reached the port and Levi asked if he was ready, Eren gave him a nod and a grin of pointy teeth that he hadn't had before. "Ready."

Levi lead the way outside of the cabin to meet the rest of the crew on deck. The men stood in the middle of the deck, Marion was standing there among them, awake and nervous for his punishment. The men all backed away from him as Levi approached, Eren right behind him.

Levi stopped and turned to Eren motioning for him to move to the bridge to stand next to the first mate. "Up stairs, Eren." He ordered before walking up to Marion, stopping several feet in front of him.

"So, Marion. Did you have fun hanging around outside last night?" He walked over to the side of the deck and picked up some rope that was laying there and tossed it to one of the other men. "Tie his hands." The crew man moved to do as ordered, not wanting to anger Levi any more than they had. When Marion made a move away from the crew man, Levi pulled his pistol out of his trousers and pointed it at him. "Move and I'll shoot you right here." Marion stood still and let the man tie his hands, however looking none too pleased about it, muttering his displeasure.

Once Marion was all tied up, Levi grabbed his arm and walked him over to the opening in the railing on the side of the ship. "Now, how would you mind a swim, hum?" He then shoved Marion into the water. When he finally came back to the surface, Levi yelled down at him. "Good luck swimming to the shore with your hands tied. If you make it alive, you know, without drowning from your exhaustion, I'll let you back on board." He went to turn around but stopped and yelled back down at him. "Oh, yes. Try and climb aboard and I will shoot you." They were still a ways from shore, and it was very unlikely that Marion would make it there alive.

He turned back to the crew, looking over them. "Anyone else wish to join him?" He nodded in approval when they all muttered their answer. "Good."

He walked up to the bridge with Eren and his first mate and stood next to the railing, looking over the water. "Eren, what about you. Feel like a swim?" He turned his head to look at Eren. "This part of the island has a few sunken ships from storms and the rocks. Find something of use and we can see about getting you a bigger tub."

Eren had a smirk on his face, sharpened teeth still showing as he watched Marion's punishment from the bridge with the first mate and Charles. As Levi carried out the punishment, Eren turned to Charles, a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you.. for last night. For warning Levi." He said, before turning as Levi joined them, looking over the railing with him.

"I can do that. But uh.. I'm going to need you to keep these clothes then.. I've heard gruesome tales of the few mermaids like me that changed with clothes on and it doesn't end well." He said, looking from Levi to the water, a longing look for the salty liquid beneath the ship.

Levi looked at Eren with a curious look before nodding. "Alright, hand them over." He motioned for Eren to go ahead and strip from his clothing. "Make sure to give Marion a scare while you're down there." He said with a chuckle and smirked.

As Levi spoke, Eren was already stripping down. Once he was naked again, he sat on the railing to hold himself as his tail reformed. "Hey.. I guess all this changing back and forth is starting to hurt less." He said more to himself than anyone else. "Oh.. You can bet your sweet ass I will give him a good scare. Why do you think I'm in defensive mode?" He asked, grinning, showing the pointed teeth, and put his arms up in front of his face as if to block a hit, showing sharp spines protruding with translucent webbing between the spines.

The brunette grabbed a nearby net that was smaller than a fishing net. "Well, i will be back here in about an hour and a half. Leave a rope down so I can climb back up." He said to Levi before pushing off the railing and diving into the water. Once he was under the water, he swam around the ship to where Marion was, he chuckled, sneaking up on the man. Singing in a haunting voice, the words undefinable.

Once Eren was right behind the man, He brushed his spines along his arms before swimming in front of him, the horror evident on Marion's face. He got up close, grinning, showing his teeth before thinking of something. After committing the mans face of horror in his mind, Eren gave an ungodly shriek, stunning the man into paralysis. With a simple push downward, Eren smiled as he watched the man starting to sink. There was no way he'd make it to shore, let alone make it there alive now.

Once he was done with his business with Marion, Eren swam off, coming out of his defense state, looking beautiful once again as he swam through about three sunken ships, collecting anything that shined brightly. The brunet also found a few things that looked like they wouldn't be worth anything, simply because he wanted to decorate what would be his new tub.

An hour later, Eren was back on deck with his net of things for Levi.

"Set them down and let's see what we have to work with." He said. Kneeling next to the bag he began shuffling through the contents with Eren. Charles even came over to take a look. To see what Eren found and awed at a couple of the items.

Levi pulled out a couple of things and looked at Eren with a questioning look. "You have shells, a net, and a bottle of sand. You found these for yourself didn't you?" He took those things out of the bag and handed them to Eren and handed the rest of the goods to Charles. "Make sure to clean them when we go ashore will you." Standing back up he ruffled his hand in Eren's hair,messing it and his shell pins up a little. "Good job, kid."

Eren chuckled, holding his items he found for himself, grinning at Levi's praise. "I got these for when I get my new tub." The brunet said, a small blush forming on his cheeks but hid it as he made sure the net held the bottle of sand and shells before getting the clothes he'd taken off before his dive that Charles had brought back to him. The mermaid winced as he formed his legs again, getting dressed as soon as his legs were fully formed and turned to Levi. "I'll go put my stuff back up by my tub before we go ashore." He said, smiling.

"Go do that, we will be docking soon." They were now making their way closer to shore to a large dock they had for large ships to stop at. As everything was prepared for their time on land, Levi spoke to the crew and made plans on when and who will be watching the ship as the others were on land. Every six to eight hours the person guarding the ship would switch with another.

Levi walked into the his cabin and saw the Mermaid messing with his new belongings. "Eren, It's time to go." He said as he walked up to the boy. "We will first sell and trade what you found and a few of what we already have and we will get you some clothes then before looking into a tub." Levi gathered a few of his belongings that he would be taking ashore with him. He turned after a moment and looked at Eren. "What would you think about a glass tub?"

A smile made it's way to Eren's lips as he stood from the couch where he had been sitting after putting his new belonging by his tub as Levi said it was time to go. "Okay." He said, following the other after he had gathered some stuff. There was a bounce in his step, but stopped turning back to look at the raven haired man at the mention of a glass tub. "Like..see through? That would be great!" The mermaid said with an excited tone, a grin clear as day on his face.

He wasn't going to admit it, but seeing the excited look on the mermaids face warmed him up inside. Shaking off that feeling he opened the door and led him outside.


	4. YO HO HO And A Bottle Of Rum

_**A.N:**_

 _ **ps. Levi is written by RainValentine and Eren is written by SassyPastelEren (these are AO3 account names)**_

 ** _If you would like to read it on AO3 the link is_** ** _archiveofourown . org_** ** _/works/4815692/chapters/11025497 (just remove the spaces_**

Once upon land they had found a merchant that had purchased just about everything they had brought and gave a pretty penny for it, the rest they would try and trade or keep for next time. At the same merchant Levi was able to purchase Eren some better fitting clothing. He did admit to himself that the mermaid did look quite fine in the new clothes, the colors suited him well.

Once Eren had changed into the newer clothes they walked out heading to the glassmith, a couple of the crewmen in tow. "How do your new clothes feel?"

Eren looked like a child in a sweets store as he looked around the port as he walked with Levi after getting some new clothing, eyes wide and taking in everything he saw. As they made their way to the glassmith, Eren looked now at Levi as he spoke. "They feel amazing. And fit rather well. I really like them." He said with a grin. The mermaid was excited to see what kind of tub he'd have now, glad that he'd gotten enough stuff from the sunken ships that it made them enough money to buy him one.

They walked into the glassmiths and talked to the smith about what they were looking for. The smith was quite confused about the request but as long as he was paid, he wouldn't question it. Levi and the smith spoke for several moments about what Levi was wanting, a couple of times he would look back at Eren to ask his opinion since he would be the one sleeping in it. Not that the glassmith would know that. All Levi told him was that it was going to be a clear bathtub.

The glasssmith put down his pen and took the payment from Levi. "Alright, Cap'n, I have yer tank ready for ya in two days. I'll have it delivered to yer ship to." With that the two of them shook hands and Levi turned to leave.

Eren was beaming just at the description of his new tub. As they left, the brunet was now looking around as they walked, asking all sorts of questions about the different shops and street vendors. "Levi, what is that amazing smell?" The boy asked, softly sniffing the air, slightly wandering towards one of the many food vendors along the street.

Levi lifted his head and sniffed. "Oh, that? That is the turkey legs at the stand over there." He said pointing over at the booth that was roasting turkey legs. It had been a while since they had eaten and was getting quite hungry himself. Grabbing Eren's arm, he pulled him off in the directions of the booth. "Come, I will get a couple for us."

They walked up to the booth and the lady behind the table handed him and Eren over a leg each as Levi paid for it. Levi nodded his thanks as they walked away. Taking a bite of the meat he groaned as the delicious taste hit his tongue. "Fucking delicious."

A small blush made its way to Eren's cheeks as Levi grabbed his arm, leading him to the stand. The brunet's eyes were wide with excitement as he saw all the food being sold and all the smells from the food as Levi paid. He looked over the food handed to him, taking a small sniff, trying to not look to out of place, before taking a small bite.

The mermaid gave a hum of appreciation before taking a bigger bite, chewing slowly to savor the new taste. "This tastes amazing!" Eren said in a happy voice as he ate, smiling all the while.

Levi noticed Eren's expression as he ate his turkey, happy that he could do that for the boy. Levi paused his eating for a moment, he had just realized that he always called the mermaid a boy, but he had no idea exactly how old he was. Looking over at the mermaid he asked. "How old are you, Eren?" They had moved over to sit on some rocks that looked over the beach as they ate their turkey legs.

Eren turned to look at Levi at the question, swallowing the bite he'd just taken. "Oh. I'm twenty five. Why do you ask?" He asked, sitting next to Levi, smiling when he saw the beach and ocean. He never realized how pretty the ocean looked from the other side of it.

"I've just realized I always call you a boy but I never knew how old you were." Levi continued to look him over, quite surprised about his age. "I would have thought you were younger than that." Levi continued to eat his turkey leg and when he was done he threw the bone into the fire that had been started a short distance from them.

They sat there conversing for several moments when Levi stood up and turned back towards the town. "I don't know about you, but after today, I need to get a drink in me. I'm sure the rest of the crew is already doing that." He then muttered to himself, "And I could sure use some company from a wench." He looked down at Eren and held out his hand for him to grab a hold to help him up. "Come, let's head to the local tavern, we will be staying there tonight anyways."

Eren had followed suit, throwing his bone into the fire, watching the flames spark for a moment. When offered Levi's hand, Eren looked up at him, a smile on his face as he took the offered hand, standing up. The ravens words about wenches confused Eren a bit, but figured it would seem useless to question what he meant.

"Oh. Okay. Are the drinks going to be like that brown liquid in your cabin?" He asked, letting his curiosity run his mouth.

Levi let out a chuckle. "No, these aren't going to be as strong, so don't worry." He made his way towards the tavern that they were going to stay at, Eren following close behind.

They walked inside of the tavern and Levi spotted a table for them to sit at. He was unfazed by the intimate acts going on inside, it was a usual occurrence during the evening all the way till morning. Tavern maids were bustling about serving drinks and food to their customers, while the tavern wenches were performing other "favors" for their customers.

Levi looked up at Eren, who looked slightly confused and patted him on the back as to reassure him everything was fine. As he ushered their way to the table as a wench made their way to Levi.

"Well, look what we got us here, Cap'n Levi." She said slinging an arm around Levi's shoulders as he walked to the table and sat on his lap. He was only slightly known at this port, he had visited it several times with his crew. The wench motioned for a Tavern maid to bring the two of the men a tankard of ale. "So, who's this pretty boy ye got here with ye Cap'n?" She asked.

Levi wrapped an arm around the woman, looking over her a few times making sure to get a good look at her breasts that were practically shoved into his face and took the tankard of ale as it was handed to him. "Oh, this is Eren. A new crew member of mine, just joined a couple of days ago."

Levi took a big gulp of the ale, drinking a few more tankards of ale as a the moments passed and became more handsy with the wench. Some of his men already getting down to business with their tavern wenches.

Eren took a few tentative sips of his ale, finding the taste a bit off, but not as bad as the drink from the previous night. The brunet saw how Levi eyed the woman in his lap, a small coil of jealousy making its way in his stomach. In the back of his mind a voice screamed that he wanted to be in the woman's place, but ignored it. He hid his look of minor disgust by taking another swig of his ale before greeting the woman. "Pleased to meet you ma'am." He said, keeping a calm tone to his voice.

He ignored the sight next to him in favor of looking around the tavern. The mermaid saw other members of the crew being more handsy with other women. He noticed the women wearing interesting things on their legs and made a mental note to ask Levi about it later. For now, he had a better idea as he saw some of the other men kissing women.

Eren turned back to Levi and the wench, putting on a complete air of innocence. "Hey Levi, why are they eating their faces?" He asked in a whisper loud enough for him and the woman in his lap to hear.

Levi was surprised by the sudden question and about choked on the chug of ale he just took. Setting his tankard down he looked over at Eren. "They are not eating each others faces, they are kissing." He looked back at the wench and ran a hand up her bodice to her neck, cupping the back of her head and brought it down to him. "Here, I'll show you." He said and brought his lips to hers in deep wet kiss.

The wench leaned into the kiss, making sure Eren got a good look at their tongues rubbing together. After a moment she pulled away from Levi, giving him a smile and a playful smack on the shoulder. "You're such a dog, cap'n."

The brunet had not expected that. For Levi to kiss the wench right in front of him, making the jealousy grow in him, but Eren didn't let it show. He only made a small pout. "I can see what they're doing and how they're doing it. I wanna learn how to do it too." He said, taking another drink of his ale.

Eren thought of something, knowing there was only a small chance that it would work in his favor. He knew exactly how to kiss since he and his friend Armin used to practice with each other when they were younger for when they found someone to be with. The mermaid turned to Levi again, keeping the air of innocence he had when he first brought up the subject. "C-can you teach me how to kiss, Levi?" He asked, making sure he kept his eyes big and innocent looking.

Levi looked over at him in shock. He didn't know what to say, let alone how to react. This mermaid that he had plucked out of the ocean only just the day before was asking him to kiss him. Granted they had gotten pretty close rather quickly, but it still didn't prepare him for that question. He opened his mouth to decline but the wench spoke first.

"Oh Common cap'n, teach the poor boy to kiss." She ran a hand down Levi's chest, pulling at the loose string that was to tie the chest of his shirt together. "ye can't just let 'em go without knowin. How is he ever gonna please a lady."

Before he had a chance to think about it, he grabbed Eren by the back of the neck and brought his face close to his. "You're a little shit." With that he leaned in and touched his lips to his, gasping when he felt a slight shock when they touched.

A small gasp left the mermaids lips from surprise at feeling Levi's lips on his, having not warned the other about the small bit of electric shock. Eren let a hand rested on Levi's shoulders and the other on his waist, slightly parting his lips. The brunette slowly deepened the kiss, hoping Levi didn't mind.

As the two kissed, Eren cast a sideways glance at the wench, a small glare in his eyes as a way of telling her to back off and leave.

Levi leaned in closer to Eren, letting a small moan slip as he let his tongue slide against the mermaids. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to let go of the boy and it confused him, it was like he couldn't get enough of him.

Removing his arm from around the waist of the tavern wench he paced it on Eren's hip and pulled him closer causing him to slid over on the bench. Shit, he was enjoying this to much, the little mermaid was a sneaky little brat, there was no way he hadn't known how to kiss when he was this good at it.

The tavern wench continued to watch the two men kiss but after she noticed them become a little more into the kiss and a glare from the younger boy she took that as her time to leave. Getting up from Levi's lap she walked away without disturbing them.

A shiver went down Eren's spine as he heard Levi's moan. The hand on the ravens shoulder made its way to the back of Levi's neck, gently holding him as the mermaid was pulled closer. After seeing the woman had left, Eren let his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Levi's tongue against him, a small groan rumbling in his throat.

The kisses he'd shared with his friend had never felt like this and Eren enjoyed it. Occasional small sparks sent tiny jolts through both of their lips from the mermaid. He craved more of Levi's taste as it lingered on his lips as he pulled away, dizzy from the kiss.

A small blush formed on the brunette's cheeks as he brought his hands back to his own lap, eyes downcast to his hands.

Levi sat back up straight and grabbed his tankard, downing the rest of the contents before raising it for a refill and was brought one promptly. "Shitty little sneaky brat, I didn't need to teach you, there is no way you didn't know how to kiss when you kiss like that." He then noticed that his wench was gone and cursed. Glaring over at Eren, he took a large chug of his new tankard of ale.

He was quite confused, he was oddly turned on by what just happened and was sporting a very awkward semi hard-on that he was now trying to conceal by crossing his legs. He had never been with another man before, usually the only sexual urges he had were dealt with tavern wenches at port towns. He wasn't quite sure what to do with this feeling, he took another large chug of his ale to help him deal with his confusion and frustration.

Eren took a decent drink from his tankard, cheeks still red from the kiss. "I was just playing. I hadn't really expected you to actually kiss me. I.. I'm sorry." He said before finishing his ale and following Levi's example, raising his glass for another, replaced just as quick as Levi's had been.

After taking another sip, The brunet kept his head down, not knowing what to say now. He knew what he felt for the other, but didn't mean to take his joke that far. He hoped Levi wasn't to mad at him, but didn't dare ask. Attraction to anyone, despite their gender, wasn't uncommon with merfolk, but Eren forgot he was no longer with merfolk and things were different with humans.

He didn't want to make things more awkward than they were, so he kept his legs crossed as he leaned over his lower half a bit, resting his elbow in the table, to hide his half hard erection.

About an hour and a few more tankards later, Levi had loosened up immensely and had forgiven Eren in his drunkenness. He was still sporting the semi hard-on and the wench was no longer giving him any attention much to his displeasure. Looking over at Eren, he gave him a long once over, admiring the boy's body in his new clothes. Trying not very hard to not get caught staring at the skin of his chest that was exposed from the opening of the shirt. He let out a loud sigh and looked back down at his tankard. His hard-on didn't seem to go anywhere and sitting next to the mermaid, looking up and down his body, just seemed to make it worse, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Levi let out another loud sigh and moaned as he leaned up against the mermaids side, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder and glanced up at his face before glancing at his neck, which for some reason looked very delicious.

As the two drank, Eren found he was content to just listen to the noises of the tavern, talking casually with Levi as the two became more inebriated as they drank. The mermaid's gaze wandered to Levi on more than one occasion, eyes lingering over his frame. Now that the mermaid got the chance to look at Levi more, he found the man really was handsome.

Eren was zoned into listening some of the music that was being played by a few of the crew members, clapping along with some of the others when he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to look, blushing when he saw Levi resting his head on his shoulder. "You alright there, Levi?" He asked.

Levi looked up at him with a sultry look. He brought a hand up to toy with the strings of Eren's shirt at his chest before fishing the fabric in his hand. "I will be if you kiss me again." He said as he brought his face closer to the boys.

The brunet swallowed hard, cheeks heating up. He could smell the ale on Levi's breath as he had brought their faces closer. Eren almost gave it a second thought, but the alcohol in his system shut those thoughts down as he closed the distance, pressing his lips to the ravens in a searing kiss, hand abandoning his tankard on the table in favor of resting on Levi's hip as he turned his body more towards the others.

"Oi! Look 'ere boys. The cap'n is kissin' 'imself a mermaid!" Eren heard one of the crew members hollar, but opted to ignore it as he parted his lips, nipping at Levi's bottom lip as if silently asking for entrance.

Levi let out a groan at Eren nipping at his lip and gladly parted them for the mermaid. Leaning into the kiss more, he brought his hand down from Eren's chest to his waist and then to his hips, pulling him up onto his lap as he kissed deeper.

He had all but forgotten about the crew and everyone else in the room and completely toned out their comments and shanties. As they kissed he wrapped an arm around Eren's waist and let the other caress the boy's thigh.

A small moan left Erens lips as he was pulled into Levi's lap, straddling his hips. He let his arms drape over the others shoulders as he gently grinds his hips against the ravens, a surge of lust coiling in his stomach as they deepened the kiss.

Reaching around Eren he slid his hands down and cupped the boys ass as he ground against him, groaning loudly into the deepened kiss. Breaking the kiss he trailed his mouth down Erens neck, sucking and nipping down to his collarbone and back up. "E-Eren, we should head upstairs." Levi half whispered and half moaned into his ear, the boys grinding driving him mad.

Moaning softly as Levi cupped his ass, Eren bared his neck more for the others lips as he nodded. "That sounds like a grand idea." He said, grinding his hips against the others one last time, before pulling away, standing to let Levi stand and lead the way.

Levi stood up and grabbed the boys wrist, pulling him behind him towards the room that they were staying in for the next few days. Upon entering the room and closing and locking the door, Levi pushed the mermaid against the wall and smashed his lips back against the others.

Reaching his hands down, he tugged his shirt out from his trousers and pulled him close against him before shoving him towards the bed.

As he was shoved to the bed, Eren has gotten the hint and rid himself of his shirt, pulling Levi on top of himself as he laid back on the bed, reaching up to press a kiss to the pale expanse of Levi's neck. His hands moved to cup the others ass, pulling his hips down to Erens, aching for more friction.

Levi ground up against Eren from between Erens legs, rubbing their now very hard erections against each other though their trousers. Leaning over he placed his lips at the mermaids ear and whispered. "You're a fuck'n sexy mermaid, ya know that?" Levi continued to grind against the boy as he kissed down his neck, nipping and sucking as his hands roamed the boys chest, tweaking his nipples. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

The moans that came out of the mermaids mouth were like music to his ears and made him burn. He trailed a hand down and gripped the boys hardened member through his pants and bit down on his shoulder.

A bright blush tinted Erens cheeks at Levi's words and grinding. He let his head fall back against the bed as a moan escaped his lips as the others lips attacked his neck while his hands teased his hardening nubs. "Gods Levi!" He panted out, his hips bucking weakly against Levi's.

A sharp moan left Eren as Levi gripped his member and bit his shoulder, feeling a wave of pleasure crash through him as he reached his limit, cumming in his trousers. With a shaky breath, he slowly came back to his senses, he noticed Levi's hands and lips were slack against him. Hearing a faint snoring sound, the brunet turned to see Levi's face and sure enough, the man was sound asleep. "Fuck. At least one of us got to finish though." He said with a soft chuckle, not even daring to move.


	5. Authers Note!

Hello, i just wanted to leave an author's note here and let you know about the progress of the fic.

Unfortunately i will not be continuing the fic on this site. I do not like the set up and it is just to confusing, also i dont want to keep forgetting to update on both sites. So to make it more simple the fic will be continued on A03 only. My name on A03 is the same as on here - RainValentine, or you can go to my works to view it and some other fics i have archiveofourown users/RainValentine/works (just remove spaces.)

A new chapter has been added for the fic if you would like to go there and check it out :)

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
